


Check Out The Trouble We're In

by sksdwrld



Series: What Sorcery is This? [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something just isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out The Trouble We're In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Arthur climbed onto the bed where Merlin was laying in wait for him. He was resting on his belly with his legs spread apart behind him. It was a wonderfully submissive posture, even if Merlin was hardly that.

Grabbing Merlin's ankles, Arthur stretched his legs even farther apart, until he could see Merlin's hole, wet with slick and clenching as the air met that secret place. Arthur licked his lips. That was his and his alone to fuck and knot or lick and taste as he saw fit, and Merlin loved it all. 

Ignoring that ever burning need to claim, he pushed his nose against the delicate bone of Merlin's ankle and snuffed along slowly, drinking in Merlin's scent which was heavily overshadowed by his own. Merlin squirmed as Arthur tickled the back of his knee with teasing licks. As Arthur slipped higher, Merlin lifted his hips and drew his knees up, presenting his arse. 

More oily lubricant dripped from Merlin and Arthur watched as it meandered down the inside of his thigh. Too close to resist now, Arthur flattened his tongue to collect it. But instead of Merlin's familiar tang, he was met with something on the edge of bitter. 

Snorting, Arthur drew away quickly, rolling his tongue to spit but deciding against it at the last minute. He swallowed thickly and scrubbed his mouth on his forearm. "Something's wrong," he said lowly. 

"What?" Merlin asked, looking over his shoulder. 

"I don't know. You don't taste right. Are you unwell?" Arthur clambered off the bed and pulled his tunic back on. "I'm going to call for Gaius." 

Merlin barked a laugh as he rolled over. Then he slippedafter Arthur, catching his arm before he could leave. "Wait, wait. I'm fine. Don't you know what that means?" 

Arthur frowned. "Clearly not."

Coyly, Merlin stroked Arthur's bicep before curling against him. "Don't you remember what we were doing a month ago?" 

"How could I forget? I could barely walk for days after your heat. I've no idea how you aren't bow-legg--" 

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted with a grin. "Arthur, I'm pregnant." 


End file.
